


How I Met Liam

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, M/M, Tara is dangerous, Thiam, tampons and their dangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo Raeken isn't afraid of anything. Except for his sister Tara. Thank god Liam is around to play knight in shining armor.





	How I Met Liam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts), [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> Another prompt from our (very active) Discord. :D  
> I had fun writing, hope you fun reading. 
> 
> This is for Colby, who has too many ideas and Elie, who has too many prompts. ♥

Most of the time Theo was really glad to have a sister and he loved Tara with all his heart,he really did, but sometimes he wishes Tara would have been born as a boy.

 

This was one of those situations and Theo really questioned his life choices as he walked through the supermarket and right into the women's hygiene aisle.

He stopped in front of the shelf with the tampons, scanning it from right to left and top to bottom before it dawned on him that the simple task of getting a pack of tampons for Tara wouldn't be only slightly embarrassing, like he had thought, but very complicated as well.

_That's what you get for trying to be helpful for once, Theo_ he thought.  _Just my luck that the one time Tara gets ill and has her period at the same time her tampons are used up._

...

_Wait, did she even say Tampons? Or was it pads? Maybe just pantyliners? Or did she want one of those weird measuring cup looking things?_

_Why on earth are there so many different types and brands anyway?_

 

“Well, at least I can rule out the diapers...” Life or death situations (and bringing Tara the wrong kind of product was like poking a wounded wolf) always brought out his sarcastic side.

 

A chuckle next to him brought Theo back out of his panicky thoughts into the real world.

It also made him realize that he probably said the last line out loud. He looked up and his first thought was O _h fuck!._ The second _Wow, he is really hot._ And before he could think of a more intelligent third version, his mouth opened and out came: “Well, if you have time to stare at me and laugh about my misery, the least you can do is help me out.”

 

“Sorry,” the attractive man said, blue eyes still sparkling with amusement, “it's just that I see guys like you every day.”

“Guys like me?”

“Mid-twenties, handsome and absolutely overwhelmed when it comes to buying hygiene products for their girlfriends.” He snatched up a light green box from behind Theo's left shoulder. “In situations like this I generally recommend this kind. Good brand, reasonably priced, fits most women – she won't kill you for coming home with these.”

 

“Oh my god. I think I recognize the packaging! These are Tara's usual tampons. You are such a life saver!” Theo was beyond relived (not that he would admit it, but a sick and irritable Tara scared him).

“Thank you for helping me out. I am Theo by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, my name is Liam and to help you is kind of my job.” Liam grinned, gesturing to his vest with a name-tag and the supermarket logo on it. “Anything else you need? Chocolate? Heat pads?”

Theo laughed: “Wow, you really see a lot of guys like me, don't you? But no thanks, that will be everything.”

“Well, then I will see you the next time, Theo.”, Liam turned after a last smile and started to walk away as Theo called after him:

 

“Oh, and Liam? These are for my sister.”

 

 

“And this is the story of how I met the man who is sitting next to me today, the man who is my whole world and the man who I can call, as from today, my husband.

Liam, you are my everything and I love you – not only for saving my life from Tara (queue scandalized “Hey!” from said Tara) but for always being with me, in the good and the bad times. I love you.”

 

 

 

_Mr. Liam Eugene Dunbar & Mr. Theodore Karl Raeken_

_6th May 2010_

“ _From Now On 'Til Forever”_

 


End file.
